1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a new and improved injection molded plastic holder for a metal measuring scale, and to a method of molding such a holder.
2. The Prior Art
The common 6 inch flat metal measuring scale is commonly carried by engineers, designers, draftsmen, machinists, and all of the trades that work with machines and structures.
These scales are typically carried in a chest level pocket in a fabric shirt or apron. The scales have quite sharp corners and will usually poke through the fabric pockets and will also soil the pockets during use.
There are two commonly used scale holders. The first is a leather holder having a crimped metal bead around its edges. The second is a heat or sonic welded flexible sheet plastic pocket liner which is seen in both narrow and full width versions. The full width version is also used for pencils and pens.
None of these are a high quality product, but merely are a functional necessity and are the least costly protection available.